Midnight Club: Los Angeles
Midnight Club: Los Angeles (often shortened as Midnight Club: L.A. or MCLA) is the fourth generation and a fourth racing video game in the Midnight Club series of racing games. The game was developed by Rockstar San Diego and published by Rockstar Games. It was officially available in PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 and PlayStation Portable platforms. The game has been re-released in 2009 under the name Midnight Club: Los Angeles Complete Edition and features the original game as well as all the DLCs released to date. Background The game was officially announced for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on January 11, 2008 by Rockstar Games. The game was developed by Rockstar San Diego. The game features forty-three cars and four motorcycles. The open world map of Los Angeles is the size of all three cities from the previous installment combined. Each car has a polygon count of roughly 100,000. After several delays, was released on October 20, 2008 in North America and on October 24, 2008 in the PAL region. Plot A man from the East Coast moves to Los Angeles. The character, known only as "Player", starts the game with a phone call from the (unknown at the time) Los Angeles City Champ, Booke, telling him to meet at a fast-food restaurant named Carney's Express Limited. He allows the protagonist to pick one of three cars to start the game: a 1998 Nissan 240SX, 1983 Volkswagen Golf GTI, or 1988 Volkswagen Scirocco. Once the player has built up enough of a reputation, they gain the ability to become Champ of the City and of each car type. The first one that is offered is becoming City Champ. At a point in the game, Karol calls telling the player about Booke being back as City Champ. Booke then tells the player to race regional opponents to see if they can race against him. After the player beats them, Booke calls saying he is impressed, and to meet him at the Standard Hotel for a race which ends up being the City Champ race vs. Booke and one of the final races on Career mode. When the player wins, the player not only becomes City Champ, but other championship races open. Once the player wins against the lesser opponents, the Champs of all five vehicle classes in the game challenge the player. The characters are Oswaldo, Julian, Lester, Pete, Marcel. After the player become City Champ, Karol calls and has a proposition. He asks the player to get $1 million dollars to help co-own his two garages with him for his business. In return, he lets the player have anything in the garages for free. This proposition also affects Doc's South Central garage although the game does not mention it. Midnight Club Los Angeles Remix The "Remix" version of the game is a scaled-down version for the PlayStation Portable (PSP). After the character has completed 100% in LA in the PSP version, an unknown man somehow has reached his cell number, and calls saying that he wants to meet him at the Los Angeles International Airport on "his flight to Tokyo" then the character says "You talking about the Mid Night Club?" After the call, the Tokyo career and map can be accessed in Midnight Club Los Angeles Remix. Trivia * Its the first game released for PS3, while previous games are now avaliable on Playstation Store. * Its the second game released for Playstation Portable. * For Playstation Portable, it uses the same introduction showing Los Angeles as on console version but it is not the exact city that you will be played on, instead you will play on the Los Angleles version from Midnight Club II and addition to Tokyo reused in Midnight Club II and Midnight Club 3: Dub Edition Remix. Gallery MCLA2.jpg MCLA3.jpg MCLA4.jpg MCLA5.jpg MCLA6.jpg Category:Midnight Club Category:Rockstar Games Category:Rockstar San Diego Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Rockstar Games Collection Category:PSP Games